Home with Teddy
by rese
Summary: A few tender moments in marriage. jo,laurie


Home with Teddy

By rese

Disclaimer: Again Louisa M. Alcott owns this shiz. Not this story but the characters at least. No profit but my imagination's rest.

A/N: could almost be a companion to Small Moments I reckon.

…

It was night. Jo opened her eyes too see the oddly shaped shadows about her on the walls and she panicked for an instant, forgetting where she was. The feeling of a large warm hand on her belly reminded her and she let out a little sigh of relief – home with Teddy.

Turning her head she watched the sleeping form of the giant next to her. He really did grow an awful lot in such a short time. This musing and comfortable situation brought several different stories to mind which she promised to write later. Only for now, she wanted to be near him watch him.

Laurie suddenly groaned in his sleep and moved closer to Jo, his arms securing her to him and the bed. Jo suppressed a chuckle wondering how he knew she was entertaining thoughts of late-night writing.

Jo remembered the last time he caught her out of bed and bent over a manuscript. He had scared her half to death and then attempted to seduce her back to bed only to have her laugh at him. Jo had been writing a very similar scene and he had used almost the same lines from it, earning himself a soft push and a teasing "Go away Teddy; I'm busy!"

But even then he'd had his way and she really couldn't complain. Laurie was very good at charming and Jo had a great deal of fun watching him do it, even if he had to prompt her with the appropriate response.

Laurie 'snuggled' closer and Jo did laugh, recalling a conversation she'd had with him before that ended with an adamant "Men don't 'snuggle' Jo March!" But like many times before Jo just sighed and hugged him back. Yes, she thought drifting back to the world of dreams, home with Teddy was a very delightful place to be.

…

Jo was humming to herself by the sink as she scrubbed the two lonely plates to death. She was smiling at the rainbows in the bubbles the sunlight made when a pair of hands suddenly clasped her shoulders.

"What a picture you make of housekeeping Jo!" Laurie stepped closer, filling the air on her back instantly with warmth. Even the sunny days of winter seemed cruelly lacking even a touch of heat.

Jo laughed merrily at herself, "Oh, I do well enough when there's only two, but honestly Teddy you don't even mind if it's not done. Rascal of a man!" she added, elbowing him in the stomach for his prying hands which threatened to distract her from her chores. The tall man settled for a quick hug before letting her finish, knowing she would never be satisfied til she had.

"I'll thank you for that name Jo, but I'm not too much of a pain am I?" Laurie took a great deal of pleasure in pleasing others and he hated to think himself a real bother. He plunked down onto the sofa, 'their sofa' Laurie smiled briefly and watched his wife dry her hands with the already soggy towel by the oven.

She crossed the room with a faint frown, still trying to dry her hands but with her apron. "No my boy, I think not. I know you try very hard not to be idle and you are a good man. The very best sort I should say!" Jo joined him on the couch and smiled her thanks when he took her hands in his, knowing the cold air had frozen them terribly. "See there!" she watched as he rubbed each finger in his palm and clasped them close to him.

Laurie's eyes were lowered and Jo sensed the sentimental moment before he began. "Jo dear, I care a very great deal for you. Thank you." She was very warm suddenly as her cheeks flew red with his words. She looked away, still a little embarrassed even as his wife and Laurie knew she couldn't help it.

"What for?"

"For being Josephine March who cares a lot more and will love her lazy boy without regret."

Jo's eyebrows climbed high at his (very true) assumptions and she turned her hands around to hold his. They sat that companionable way for some time until Jo moved to kiss her husband, rising to finish her tidying. A very pleased Laurie took a moment before he joined her.

"Jo, you're the only one who could make this house a home."


End file.
